One Piece! Dilemma on Paradise Island!
by SeeNoEvil121
Summary: The Straw hat Crew land on the luxurious Paradise Island in the Grand Line in hopes of enjoying a nice, quiet week away from the terror of attacking lunatics. That's obviously too much to ask of the world. Rated for safety. Chapter 4 Up.
1. Chapter 1

**One Piece: Dilemma on Paradise Island**

**Chapter I: Docking**

**Summary:** The Straw hat Crew land on the luxurious Paradise Island in the Grand Line in hopes of enjoying a nice, quiet week away from the terror of attacking Pirates. They didn't expect what they got instead.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece. Zoro and all of the others belong to the brilliant mind of Eichiiro Oda.

**A/N**: Ok, so this is my first One Piece Fanficiton, so let me apologize ahead of time for any OOCness. If possible, it would be appreciated it if it were pointed out and told how to make it better for future chapters. This Alternate Universe, before the Water 7 Arc. Let me warn my readers that I am a write-as-I-go type of person. Well, I guess all that's left to say is don't forget to review!

SNE121

* * *

The sun was in the center of the sky over the oceans of the Grand Line as the Going Merry sailed through the lightly swaying waves. There was a light breeze, giving the Going Merry the small push on the sails that it needed to move swiftly across the oceans surface and rustling the mandarin trees set on the topmost deck.

The seven-man crew rested on this boat were all relaxing in their own places, the captain, Monkey D. Luffy sat on the ram figurehead of the Going Merry, just between the horns, staring out at the ocean with his usual broad smile, one hand holding his trademark straw hat atop his head. The swordsman and first mate, Roronoa Zoro sat in the crow's nest, his usual, famous three swords resting beside him with his arm hanging around them. The navigator and self-proclaimed treasurer, Nami, stood below Luffy's sitting place, leaning against the railing and watching the horizon excitedly for any sign of an island. Sniper, and also self-proclaimed, 'Vice Captain' Usopp ran happily around the deck with the small reindeer doctor Chopper, playing tag to pass the time. The blonde haired cook Sanji was walking across the deck from the kitchen toward the quiet, dark haired historian Nico Robin, a tray of coffee in hand.

"Oi, Nami," Luffy called from his spot, turning his head and looking down at the orange haired navigator, "Are we almost there?"

"You've asked me that five times in the last twenty minutes, Luffy," Nami said with difficulty, trying to maintain her patience. She looked down at the Log Pose around her wrist. They were definitely on course, but still, there was no sign of civilization. Luffy lay back, stretching his neck so that his head was upside down and level with Nami's.

"But I'm bored…" He complained.

"Not my problem!" Nami snapped, lightly smacking his forehead. He made a light 'oof' sound and his neck retreated, snapping back into place. "Go keep yourself busy with Usopp and Chopper. They seem to have found a nice, entertaining way to pass time that doesn't include bothering me."

"Oi, why don't you two stop arguing and take a look ahead," Zoro's voice echoed from the crow's nest. Luffy turned back around to face the horizon, leaning forward with one hand gripping his ankles for balance and the other once again supporting his hat. All other motion on the island stopped for a moment, and then, at once, everyone looked toward the horizon.

Sure enough, there in the distance was the outline of a small green island. Luffy felt himself shiver with excitement and he stood quickly. With a triumphant laugh, he exclaimed, "It's true! There it is!"

"Don't do that, idiot! You'll fall!" Nami scolded quickly.

"Really, that's it?" Chopper asked as he ran to the bow. He jumped up and grabbed hold of the railing, holding on to see over. "Is that Paradise Island, Nami?"

Nami smiled and stood straight, pushing her hair behind her ears. "Sure is, Chopper." She declared.

"Finally, some dry land!" Usopp said, shading his eyes with one hand and looking out at the island.

"Not just any dry land," Nami said, her hands resting on the railing of the ship once again. "Paradise Island. Supposedly, it's the most luxurious place in the Grand Line."

"Luxorious, eh?" Sanji questioned from his place beside Robin. He slipped a cigarette between his lips and then lifted a lighter to it, burning the tip and igniting it in a red glow. He inhaled once, then took the cigarette in one hand and exhaled. "I could use some luxury,"

"Alright then, it's decided! Paradise Island, here we come!" Luffy exclaimed, pointing toward the approaching land.

(--)

Paradise Island was more then any of them thought it was. As the ship drew closer to the docks, the entire island came into focus. Tall trees filled with fruits of all kinds covered the entire perimeter, just beyond the white sanded beaches. The ocean was crystal clear, and the purest blue any of the Strawhats had ever seen. The only part of the city they could see was the top of what looked like an enormous glass swan, wings spread, neck stretched and head pointing upward, spouting water from its beak. The suns reflection off the spray created a rainbow, surrounding the head like a crown and extending beneath the trees.

The Strawhats looked in awe as Usopp tied the Going Merry to the dock and Zoro lowered the anchor. An hour of sailing after catching sight of the island and at last they had arrived. This was paradise.

"Are we all set to go?" Luffy asked, pushing up the brim of his straw hat as he gazed upon his crew.

"If the girls would hurry up, we would be." Usopp answered impatiently, to which Zoro added.

"I don't understand why they feel the need to change everywhere they go. It's a waste of time."

"Shut up, Marimo," Sanji snapped. "A woman should always look their best wherever they go!"

Zoro glanced at him. "You mean you want to see them in their bathing suits," He translated. He took out Yubashiri in time to block a kick with enough strength to break his neck.

"You wanna fight, shitty swordsman?" Sanji sneered. His eyes were particularly dark. Zoro looked back with a similar expression, and even the hint of a smirk on his face.

"With you? Sorry, I don't fight weaklings," He said.

"Can you two go _anywhere_ without fighting?" Nami suddenly asked. Sanji and Zoro glanced over.

Nami had on her blue bikini top with a small button up shirt to cover her shoulders, a short skirt, and blue wedged sandals. Robin's attire was similar to Nami's, though with a black bikini and skirt, and a violet shirt to cover.

Sanji's eyes widened at the sight of them, and instantly, he turned to face them, completely forgetting his little dispute instantly. Zoro rolled his eyes and sheathed Yubashiri as Sanji swooned over the girls. "Nami-swan! Robin-Chwan!" He gasped, excited. _But why is Robin wearing a t-shirt?_ He found himself thinking, even as he hovered beside them. "Beautiful! Absolutely beautiful!"

Robin laughed slightly. "Thank you, Mr. Cook," She said with a smile. Nami smiled as well.

"Well, let's get going then!" She decided. She pointed triumphantly toward the trees, directly at the large fountain. With a cry of agreement, the crew took off into the forest.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, so that's it. Chapter 1. Please, let me know if any of them are Out of Character. Hope you enjoyed it!

**SNE121**


	2. Chapter 2

**One Piece: Dilemma on Paradise Island**

**Chapter 2: Welcome Committee

* * *

**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own One Piece or any characters involved. If you don't recognize it, I own it.

**A/N**: It's come to my attention that the 'Paradise Island' idea was a One Piece Movie. I honestly didn't know that when I originally wrote it, but since then, I've watched the movie, and was pleased to see that my idea had nothing to do with it! So, obviously, this is before the Canon Paradise Island. Please, don't forget to read and review! There is an OC here, and will be several more, but be aware, there will be no Canon/OC pairings.

SNE121

* * *

"This is what happens when the Marimo leads," Sanji's irritated voice muttered as the group walked through the dense forest. The swordsman in question ignored the cook and continued onward, using Wado to cut away low branches and underbrush in the way.

"Isn't moss supposed to lead to civilization?" Usopp asked boredly. "I think you need a new nickname for him, Sanji,"

A twitch of the eye. Zoro slashed much more violently. "The point is, he shouldn't have led in the first place. I mean, come on, he gets lost on a straight path!" Nami added in. Now, Zoro turned.

"I was following the stupid footprints!" Zoro snapped, pointing down at the ground where strange shaped foot prints were stamped into the underbrush. The crew looked at the prints.

"Oi…" Luffy began. He dipped down, looking closely at the prints. "I didn't know human feet had claws," At once, the crew looked at Zoro, the swordsman's confidence seemed to fade.

"They don't," Chopper pointed out. "That's not a human's footprint."

"Idiot!" Nami shouted, throwing a hard punch to the back of Zoro's head. The swordsman's eyes teared up a bit as a bump formed and he rubbed the soar spot briefly.

"I just did what you said to! Shouldn't the Navigator be leading anyway?!" Zoro snapped, stepping toward Nami. The orange haired girl in question crossed her arms, and was about to respond when she heard a rustling in the bushes behind her. She stiffened and turned her head.

"What was that…" She muttered.

The entire group stopped, seven pairs of eyes turning to the bush behind Nami. The navigator quickly stepped away from it and hid behind the swordsman. "Go check, Zoro,"

Zoro rolled his eyes. "It's probably a bug or something. Relax," He said. Still, he kept one hand on the pristine white hilt of Wado. Usopp was shaking, standing close to Sanji, who was slowly inching his way toward Nami. Chopper was half hiding behind Robin, who looked completely indifferent to the situation.

Another rustle. Nami cringed and Chopper and Usopp moved quickly behind their protectors. Zoro pushed the hand guard of Wado, releasing a small portion of the blade with a click. He stood, poised to draw and strike at any time. Luffy, meanwhile, stepped forward, rolling his arm, his usual broad, carefree grin on his face. He threw his arm forward and it stretched, going into the bushes. They heard a surprised gasp, and another rustle, and Luffy pulled back his arm. "I wonder if it's edible," He said. "I could use some meat right now,"

Whatever Luffy caught was clinging to a branch of the bush for dear life. The rubber man pulled harder, and after a few tugs, the creature lost its grip and flew toward them. It smacked into Luffy's face and knocked the boy off his feet.

Nami, Usopp, and Chopper screamed with surprise. Zoro pulled the sword from its sheath with a metallic swish and instantly moved forward, placing the razor sharp point against the creature sitting on Luffy's face. Sanji lifted a leg, ready to kick.

It was at that time they realized that the creature before them was not an animal at all, but a girl, no older then nineteen. She wore a yellow halter top, revealing her midriff, a short black skirt, and yellow sandal heels. Her hair was black and straight, and her eyes were closed as she rubbed her back uncomfortably. Sanji put down his foot and stared at her as Zoro hesitantly lowered the blade.

"Ow…" She whined. She looked down at what she was sitting on, and with a gasp, stood. Her blue eyes looked apologetic. "I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you!" She noticed the indented face and put her hands to her mouth as she gasped again. "Oh no! I crushed your face! I'll get you help right away, don't worry!"

She turned and was about to leave, but was met with Zoro's sword still pointed in her direction. She squealed with surprise and staggered back, tripping over Luffy. "Hold on a minute," Zoro said calmly. He was about to say something else, but before he could get a word out, a foot swung at his head. He lifted Wado in time to block it, and stared at Sanji with an angry expression.

"That's no way to treat a lady, Marimo," Sanji scowled. The girl sat, shaking, scooting away from them. Luffy sat up, his dented face popping back into shape instantly.

"That hurt," He said calmly. The girl gawked at him, eyes wide, mouth open. She pointed, dumbfounded, at him.

"But…. How… your face and…." She trailed off, unable to complete a sentence. Luffy looked at her and blinked a few times, then, understanding her confusion, grinned. He hooked his mouth with his index finger, and pulled. His face stretched.

"I'm a rubber man," He explained to her. Her eyes went wide and she screamed. She turned and was about to scramble away, only to come face to face with a curious Chopper. She stared at him, her eyes looking first a the pink hat, then his nose.

"T-Tanuki…?" She questioned. Chopper's expression changed to annoyance.

"I'm not a Tanuki, I'm a reindeer!" He snapped. She stared at him a few more moments, then screamed and scrambled way.

"Ah! The Tanuki talked!" She shouted, pointing at him. She had managed to stand, but tripped over a root.

"Not Tanuki, reindeer!" Chopper protested.

Robin crossed her arms in an 'x' formation over her chest. "Seis Fleur," She said calmly. Two arms sprouted from the ground beside each other, about level with the girls shoulders. Two more appeared from each of the palms of those hands, and the six arms caught the dark haired girl before she could fall. She heaved a sigh and turned.

"Thank you," She said. Then, she saw the arms holding her up, and stood with a scream.

"You're very welcome," Robin said with her usual smile. Nami rolled her eyes.

"Enough with the screaming!" She shouted. She put a hand to her temple, trying to calm her boiling temper. "You're giving me a headache," The girl did as she was told. Sanji instantly stepped toward her.

"Ah, love," He mused, lowering to one knee before her. He took one of her hands in his and lightly kissed it. "The gods must be in my favor. It truly is paradise to be in the presence of a beautiful flower such as yourself,"

The girl blushed noticeably. Sanji continued "Tell me, my sweet sunflower, what is your name?"

"He's at it again…" Zoro muttered to Usopp. The long nosed marksman nodded in agreement. Sanji stared over at them with a dark expression, and was about to speak when the girl answered his question.

"N-Natsuko," She said nervously. "I-I heard that there were visitors to the Island. It's my job to greet them."

"Natsuko!" Sanji repeated dreamily. His eyes seemed to become hearts as he took the girl's hand again. "Such a beautiful name for such a lovely sunflower.

"So you work here?" Usopp inquired. Natsuko nodded. "Then why were you hiding in the bushes?"

She stiffened, then smiled with an embarrassed expression. "Well, you see," she began. "I'm new at this, and I uh… I guess you could say I'm not very social," She laughed uncertainly.

"Then you know the way to the city then," Zoro stated. Natsuko looked at him and nodded. In an instant, the girl was showered with questions.

"Are there a lot of shops?" Nami asked quickly.

"Is the food good?!" Luffy questioned.

"Is there a candy?!" Chopper put in. Natsuko rose up her arms in surrender.

"Please, please, I'm not supposed to give details. That destroys the fun of Paradise Island," She smiled politely. "What I _can_ tell you is that there's a free buffet waiting for you in the Hotel." She pointed the direction she'd come from, and instantly, Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper ran forward.

"Food!" Luffy exclaimed as he disappeared into the underbrush. Nami, Robin, Zoro, and Sanji followed after them. Natsuko watched them for the briefest of moments, a small frown on her face, than followed.

As soon as the area had cleared, two figures rose up from the trees, their bodies cast in shadows. One of them grinned, showing flashing white teeth. The other cackled lightly. They looked at each other briefly, then disappeared into the trees again.


	3. Chapter 3

**One Piece: Dilemma on Paradise Island**

**Chapter 3: A Little Too Much Paradise?**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I've said it multiple times and I'll say it again. I do _not_ own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda has that fantastic honor.

**A/N:** Alright, Chapter 3! I know the chapters have been short, but I'm working on making them longer. I'm just so particular about where I stop and start and don't want to out TOO much in, ya know? Again, there will be no OC Canon pairings. Please, remember to read and review! Well, here's Chapter 3. Enjoy.

SNE121

* * *

The feast prepared for the Strawhats was more delicious then any of them expected it to be. Even Sanji was tempted to ask the chefs for the fantastic recipe. It was an all out buffet, packed with meat, vegetables, fish, and every drink ranging from water to alcohol.

Needless to say, each and every one of them was drinking; even the young Chopper, and by the request of the Strawhats, their hostess, Natsuko, joined them. "Oi, oi!" Luffy called to his crew, standing on his chair and holding up his mug. The large table quieted and all eyes turned to Luffy. The raven haired rubber man had a broad grin on his face, and he was as round as a basketball the size of an elephant.

"To finding One Piece and becoming King of the Pirates!" He began. Then, he looked at his crew. "And working toward our dreams!"

"World's greatest Swordsman!" Zoro chimed in, raising his cup. He was in a particularly good mood, and as he spoke, he shot a glance at his precious swords leaning against the table beside him. Nami stood beside him.

"Mapping the world!" She said. A broad grin was on her face. She lifted the wooden mug.

"Becoming a brave warrior of the sea!" Usopp added, raising his mug.

"Finding All Blue," Sanji added. He puffed on his cigaratte as he lifted his own drink.

"Curing every disease!" Chopper added in his high pitched voice.

"Rio Ponyglyph," Robin said calmly, lifting her cup up with the assistance of one of her extra hands.

"And to the best Pirate Crew on the Grand Line!" Luffy finished. The cups smashed together all at once, spilling alcohol everywhere. The crew laughed and guzzled down the drinks in one gulp.

* * *

A few hours later, half the crew was sleeping, either from filled and aching stomachs, or from the absolute drunkness that had overcome their consciousness. Luffy had toppled from his chair and slept soundly, snoring quite loudly with a hand on his overstuffed stomach. Usopp was beside him, his stomach just as round, though not as big. He slept with his mouth open, a sliver of drool escaping. Chopper slept on his stomach, quietly, blue nose twitching slightly.

Robin had left to the room; deciding after her dinner that she wanted to look around. "It's an island of Paradise," She stated calmly as she stood from her seat. "There must be some fascinating history,"

Of course, they let her go. Zoro was sleeping comfortably against the wall, his precious swords in his lap. Sanji slept against the same wall, but a little away from the Swordsman. Nami was close by, and as the girl drifted off to sleep, the cook inched closer and closer until finally, she fell asleep with her head on his shoulder.

While the Strawhats slept, a figure entered the room quietly and peered around. The Dinner table had been cleaned of the mess, and it was as if the feast had never occurred. The thin figure walked quickly across the room, her straight black hair flowing behind her. Her heeled sandals made a light clicking sound with each step. Carefully, quietly, the figure stepped into the light beside Luffy and looked down at the man.

Natsuko put a hand to her ear and spoke. "Do I _really_ have to do this?" She asked no one in particular. From the receiver hidden within her ear, a voice answered. Seeming displeased, Natsuko heaved a sigh and knelt down, hesitantly reaching out to the black haired captain.

"Oi," A voice behind her said. She jumped, surprised, and turned. The swordsman was standing with one hand on Wado Ichimonji, his dark eyes staring at Natsuko. "What are you doing?"

Zoro was normally quite a heavy sleeper, however, something about this island unsettled him, and he kept one ear open at all times. Luffy, on the other hand, could sleep through just about anything.

Natsuko squirmed under his gaze, straining for an answer. Then, she heard the voice in her ear again, and echoed what it told her. "I'm just checking on you guys," She said. "After all, what kind of hostess would I be if I didn't make sure my guests were safe and comfortable?" She put on a smile, but Zoro's gaze remained hard, untrusting. "I'm surprised you didn't end up like the rest of them. You drank more then they did,"

"I don't get drunk," Zoro answered calmly. His hand remained on the hilt of the sword lightly. He saw something in those bright blue eyes flicker, and his own eyes narrowed. "Checking on us, eh?" He asked her. "Strange thing to do so late at night,"

Zoro walked toward her and each step he took seemed to echo around the quiet room. He stopped directly in front of Natsuko and looked down at her. "As a matter of fact, this entire island is strange. A little suspicious if you ask me,"

"Kill him." The voice in Natsuko's ear said. Natsuko put on a smile and crossed her arms behind her back casually, reaching for a knife. She pulled it from its small sheath, and was about to stab the swordsman when another voice echoed, this one female.

"Zoro, what are you doing?" At the same time, the two looked to the source. Nami was standing, looking at Zoro and Natsuko with a raised brow. Zoro turned away from Natsuko and released the sword as Natsuko returned the knife to its sheath.

"Too dangerous," She whispered. Zoro and Nami looked at her, and quickly, she covered up. "It's too dangerous. Staying out here at night. There's some strange creatures out in the forest, and this is an open room." She smiled kindly and started stepping away from them. "You should really get your crew to bed, so nothing happens,"

"Thanks for your concern, Natsuko, but with these monsters around, a little forest animal won't hurt us," Nami answered. She walked toward Zoro, and both of them watched their hostess. "You should go get some rest though. It's late after all,"

"Right," Natsuko said. She remained facing them for a few moments. She shifted uncomfortably. "Well, goodnight," She turned and walked away.

Nami looked away, but Zoro caught sight of something protruding from her belt. His eyes narrowed. _A knife?_ He stared at it from a few moments, then, looked away when Nami spoke to him.

"Oi, if something _does_ come out of the trees, you're job is to protect me with your life, got it?" She demanded. "Otherwise, I'll double… no triple your debt,"

Zoro stared at her incredulously, fighting the impulse to kill the sea witch right then and there. Instead, he grumbled in annoyance and walked away. "Protect yourself," He snapped.

He shot a glance at his captain uncomfortably. What exactly was Natsuko trying to do? He returned to his spot against the wall, and decided at that moment that he was going to keep his eye on her.

* * *

Zoro woke the next morning to the pouting face of his captain mere inches away. Needless to say, the sight startled the swordsman, who jumped and pressed himself closer against the wall to gain a bit of distance. "Luffy, you idiot! What are you doing?!"

Luffy sat back on his heels and crossed his arms at Zoro. "What do you mean what am I doing? What are you doing?" He asked. "It's already eleven! Nami, Sanji, and Robin went shopping. Usopp and Chopper are out doing their thing. I wanted to go explore,"

"Well then, go explore," Zoro said to the younger man. Miraculously, the once enormous ball of rubber had returned to a normal human sized shape. Zoro crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "I'm trying to sleep,"

"You had all night to sleep," Luffy answered. He pouted again, and at that moment, his face looked rather monkey- like. "Come on, we won't get lost, Zoro. Natsuko's going to give us a tour!"

Now, Zoro opened one eye. He hadn't noticed until that moment that the girl was nearby, a bit embarrassed. "I told him to leave you alone, but he insisted that you come alone," She said, putting on a smile the moment she realized he'd noticed her. Zoro stared at her for a few moments, searching for that flicker of malice he'd seen for the briefest instant the night before. He opened his other eye and with a sigh, he stood.

"No problem," He said. Now he _had_ to go with his captain. He didn't trust Natsuko alone with him. He put his swords into the strap attached to his sash and looked at Natsuko. The smile had faded into a frown. However, when she caught him watching her, she put on her smile again.

"Woo hoo!" Luffy exclaimed. "Thanks, Zoro. You're the best!" He put an arm around his first mate, who rolled his eyes.

"Well, let's go then," Natsuko said with her usual cheerfulness. She turned away from them and began walking. Zoro caught sight of the same dagger and his eyes narrowed a bit.

"Come on, Zoro!" Luffy said. He started after her cheerfully and, realizing Zoro hadn't followed, stretched his arm back and grasped the swordsman's. HE pulled him, almost like a leash, and surprised, Zoro staggered forward and followed.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" Zoro said. He regained his footing and walked beside his excited captain, just behind a smiling, laughing Natsuko.

* * *

"The swordsman is a problem," A female voice said. She sat in front of a screen, long nailed hands playing with a marionette with black hair and green eyes. It wore a black gothic lolita style dress outfit, including the white hairpiece in her hair. She tilted the wooden cross supporting the strings, and the doll moved with it.

"A problem, yes," It said, its mouth moving as it turned its head to look at its master. "We'll have to fix that, won't we master,"

The woman looked at the marionette and stroked it with her free hand. "That's right, Marlene," She said. Her red lips broke into a grin. Bright green eyes turned to a collection of small wooden toys resting on the shelves, all in likenesses of strange, dangerous monsters. She took hold of one and put it down on a large map of the island spread out before her.

She laughed darkly, and Marlene followed her actions. They stared at the screen as Luffy, Zoro, and Natsuko disappeared into the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dilemma on Paradise Island**

**Chapter 4: The Strange Creature in the Tropical Forest**

**

* * *

**

"This place is so cool!" Luffy exclaimed loudly as he, Zoro, and Natsuko walked along the path through the tropical jungle surrounding the resort. He stopped to look at everything they passed, from enormous trees taller then a giant to glistening waterfalls spilling into quickly running rivers snaking through the trees.

Natsuko watched Luffy with an amused expression, a light smile playing at the corners of her lips as her light eyes followed the rambunctious rubber boy in front of her. Zoro stayed slightly behind, resting his right arm on the swords strapped to his hip, keeping a close eye on not his captain, but rather the girl escorting them. The girl was tense, occasionally looking left and right anxiously. She seemed to sense Zoro watching her, because once, she made eye contact and flashed him a friendly smile.

"Shishishi, Zoro! Look at this weird bird!" Luffy called. Zoro turned his eyes away from Natsuko and looked instead passed her, toward where his captain stood, pointing to a peculiar looking bird with a rainbow beak that was almost as large as its round body. It's wings were small, almost nonexistent, and wide eyes were closed. It's tail was so long that it disappeared into the underbrush behind them. It seemed to be sleeping, as its feet were invisible beneath the fluff of its fur.

Strange. Last time Zoro checked, birds had feathers. Zoro stepped forward, a hand on Yubashiri. Though Wadō Ichimonji was his preference for _Ittōryū_, Yubashiri's light weight would enable a quick reaction if need be and it was sharp enough to slice clean through that bird… or whatever it was.

Luffy poked it. Suddenly, it's eyes opened, one at a time. They were large, almost bulging out of its face. It looked at Luffy for a few brief moments over the tip of its large beak, then, opened its mouth and called out in a loud, almost growling noise.

"Oh, Luffy-_san_, get away from that bird!" Natsuko shouted suddenly. There was a sense of terror in her voice, one that made Zoro's muscles tense uneasily. But that wasn't the only thing that disturbed him; something was coming. Something big.

The bird suddenly shrank back into the trees, as if pulled away, and even Luffy became uneasy now. A loud rumble followed, and then the large trees before the rubber man were knocked away as an enormous canine-like creature emerged.

It jumped and Luffy rocketed himself away just in time to avoid the massive paws that threatened to crush him. Now that it was fully out in the open, they could see that the bird from before didn't posses a long tail as Zoro originally believed, but rather was _part_ of an extremely long, furry tail. The body to which the tail belonged was at least the height of a house, covered with black fur with enormous paws large enough to crush a small child beneath. Its head was enormous, with large, sharp teeth protruding from its extended canine jaw, and large sensitive ears pricked forward offensively. It's red eyes stared first at Luffy, then toward Natsuko and Zoro with a feral ferocity and it almost seemed to be grinning.

The bird was the bait. This strange monster was the hook.

Natsuko screamed as the thing charged toward them, opening its jaws wide. Zoro released Yubashiri and reached instead for Wadō Ichimonji. The sword's durability would fair much better against a creature like this then either the light Yubashiri or the cursed Sandai Kitetsu. He reached forward and grabbed Natsuko's shoulder, pulling her back as he himself pushed forward, drawing with his left hand Wadō in the process with a metallic hiss. He may not trust this girl, but he wasn't about to stand back and let her get devoured by some monster.

Zoro lifted the sword horizontally over his left shoulder, taking hold of his sword arm just above the shoulder with his right hand. He allowed his muscles to relax and his eyes narrowed as the creature neared. "_Ittōryū_ _…_" he growled. However, before he could even initiate his attack, his captain's voice caught his attention.

"_Gomu Gomu no…_" Zoro and Natsuko both looked toward the rubber man. He was running toward the monster, his right arm stretched far behind. He stopped his advance directly beside the monster, just as it dove for Zoro and Natsuko, and his arm snapped forward, delivering a devastating blow to the creature's large head. For a moment, Luffy's fist sunk into its face, then, it was sent flying away into trees, which crashed down around it.

Luffy's arm returned to it's usual length and he held his fist up, holding his upper arm with a triumphant smile. "Shishishishi, got it," he said. Zoro lowered Wadō but didn't sheath it. Behind him, Natsuko fell to her knees, pressing her hands to the dirt floor beneath her and released the breath she'd been holding in a relieved, frightened sigh. Both Zoro and Luffy turned their attention to the dark haired girl.

"Oi," Natsuko looked up at the speaking swordsman, "what the hell was that thing?" he asked. Natsuko looked toward the fallen trees and took a breath.

"It's one of those creatures I told you about before," she said finally. That seemed to be all she knew, for she didn't elaborate. She looked at Luffy with sudden admiration, "I can't believe your strength, Luffy-_san_!" she said, "Under normal circumstances, that creature can't be taken down even by Paradise Islands' finest defenses,"

Zoro glanced over his shoulder at his captain. "Well, Luffy isn't a normal circumstance in any sense," he said.

"Nope, cause I'm strong," Luffy declared, "The King of the Pirates can't be taken down by a dog!"

Natsuko's eyes widened at his words. King of the Pirates? She stared at Luffy in disbelief and for the briefest of moments, his image changed before her eyes. His short raven-hair was replaced with chin length dark brown, black eyes becoming hazel, the scar disappearing to expose a soft, more mature face. "Something wrong?" the face asked in Luffy's voice.

Natsuko blinked once and the image was gone. She looked down at the ground, her hands grabbing hold of a fistful of dirt. "If it's alright with you, do you think we can go back?" she asked without looking up. Luffy's content grin faded into a disappointed frown as he looked at Natsuko and she looked up in time to catch it and quickly averted her eyes once again.

Suddenly, there was a light growl coming from Luffy's stomach and the boy put a hand to it with a sudden discontented expression on his face. "I'm hungry…" he whined. Natsuko smiled softly.

"There's plenty of food back at the resort." She promised. She pushed herself shakily to her feet at last and took a breath to compose herself before turning away. "But we've got to hurry or it will get cold!" she warned.

"Food!" Luffy exclaimed. Then, he ran forward, passed Natsuko, only to stop when he realized he didn't know the way back. "Oi, Natsuko, Zoro! Hurry up!" he called. Natsuko laughed and jogged to catch up with Luffy, despite the difficulty in her heeled sandals. Zoro took a moment to replace Wadō Ichimonji to its sheath before following.

He only managed to take a few steps before he heard the trees to his left crack loudly and quickly, he spun to face them just as the enormous black canine crashed out of the splintered wood, landing with a loud _thump_ directly in front of Zoro. Zoro's eyes widened with surprise at the sight of it reached his left hand to grab his sword, but just as his fingers touched it, an enormous paw crashed into his side, sending him sprawling in the direction opposite of his companions.

"Zoro!" Luffy shouted, surprised. Zoro managed with difficulty to roll into a crouched position and blindly took hold of one of his swords. Before he could even think, he slashed at the large paw that swiped down to crush him beneath it. That instant bloodlust, reacting without command, told him that the katana he held in his hands was the sharp, deadly, Sandai Kitetsu.

An unpredictable weapon against an unpredictable foe. It was perfectly acceptable in Zoro's opinion. The creature shrank back with a howl of pain as Kitetsu cut through the sensitive padding beneath its paw, spilling blood on the ground. Zoro didn't give the creature time to recover. He switched Sandai Kitetsu to his right hand and with his empty one unsheathed Yubashiri. Speed and Power.

He held both swords in front of them, parallel to each other with one above the other, blades facing in the same direction. "_Nitōryū. Nigiri_," he said quietly. Then, he jumped upward. "_Toroh!_" he growled. He slashed both swords upward, keeping them the same distance from each other, the same parallel stance, at all times. It seemed that a projectile was ejected from the blades, because though they barely touched the creature, its head was knocked upward. Zoro reacted quickly, turning the blades and slashing downward this time, "_Outourou!"_ he added. The creature suddenly crashed into the ground, cracking the earth beneath it as a cut appeared across its face.

Zoro stepped down on the ground shortly after, a few yards away from the creature. It rose to its feet, growling furiously as blood dripped from the two fresh cuts on its muzzle and two more on its chest. "Still haven't had enough?" Zoro asked it. Saliva dripped from its lips.

Suddenly, it's long bird-tail whipped out, wrapping around Zoro, binding his arms against his sides so tight that he nearly dropped the swords. That was a surprise.

Natsuko stared at the swordsman in shock. She'd never seen a single man fight against this monster and now, she'd just seen two fearlessly face it. It was beyond belief. She looked at Luffy, who stared at his first mate with a serious expression. "Why aren't you helping him? He can't possible beat it!" she pointed out.

"Zoro's strong," Luffy said simply. He was tense, but at the same time looked confident, even proud. "Unless he asks me to, I won't interfere,"

"But-"

"Watch," Luffy interrupted. A smile spread across his lips, softening his expression. "It's almost over,"

Natsuko stiffly looked back to the swordsman and the monster. Zoro seemed to be struggling against the creature's hold on him. Natsuko looked away, tightly shutting her eyes and covering her face with her hands as the monster's jaws opened wide to devour the swordsman.

Then, she heard the sound of flesh being cut and her eyes opened wide. She turned to look toward the monster in time to see the tail wrapped around Zoro fall, completely detached from the rest of the howling beast. Zoro held both swords horizontally over one shoulder, his expression serious, dark. "_Nana-Juu-Ni Poundo Hou_!" he shouted.

Then, he swung both swords in a circular motion and what seemed like two compressed air projectiles crashed into the beast, knocking it away and back into the trees it had recently broken free from. One of the splintered pieces of wood had impaled the monster through its midsection, stained with blood. Zoro lowered his swords and replaced them into their respective sheaths.

As he turned away, he heard a strange sound, though this time, it wasn't a growl. It sounded like rocks crumbling, or falling. He turned around and his eyes widened in surprise to see that the creature's black fur was beginning to harden - in fact its entire body was - into what looked to him like brown clay.

Natsuko's eyes widened at the sight. As quickly as the clay had formed, it shattered, and the monster shattered along with it, leaving nothing behind except a pile of rocks among the wood. If it wasn't dead before, there was absolutely no doubt that now it was. "Told you," Luffy said, laughing. Then, he waved to his first mate, "Oi, Zoro! Nice one!"

Zoro looked toward Luffy and smirked with satisfaction. He started walking, the adrenaline rush fading from his system and exposing the dull pain in right his side from the creature's first powerful strike. He unconsciously put a hand to it. It wouldn't affect him more then a spider bite would. "The thing didn't stand a chance," he said confidently. He stopped briefly and shot a glance over his left shoulder to the rocks remaining. A creature made of stone? He'd never seen anything like it. Regardless, he shrugged it off. The Grand Line was a mysterious place and he'd seen much stranger things.

Like an island floating in the sky.

Zoro shook his head and followed the other two out of the dense tropical trees.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, so we all know it's been like… months since I updated this story. In all honesty, I don't remember where I was going with it. I remembered for a while, but now I've forgotten again, so I'm going to wing it. Hopefully, everything will tie in together. So, this is the latest, very short chapter of a forgotten story. Hopefully with this I can ignite my inspiration! I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review!


End file.
